Dynont
Dyn (DIN), full name being Dynont Atnia Vorehon '(DIN-int AT-nee-ah voar-HUN), is a Rhybrid Endi and Rejin that is highly dangerous and feared even by Kronnos himself. He is a Celedora that weilds The Dynocherion and a corrupted Celedoran Blade, known to be able to massively withstand powers and abilities like telekinesis. He is also the youngest Celedora known, only at the age of 15. Some conspiracy theorists think that Dynont originally came from an Oblivion Timeline, but had his whole timeline swapped out with his normal one in order to bring him into existence by an infamous gang of Oblivion Creepers . History Dyn has a very shifty personality; he is known to be able to trick high-tiered beings like deities and HyperDerikas that he is a friend without using anything but his own raw voice. But several weeks, months, or even years later he backstabs them. As a child, Dyn never spoke. He was almost always the butt-end of jokes and wanted it to stop, but was born without vocal cords. He had to learn sign language, though was constantly blamed for things he didn't do. His older brother, Asayo, never took his harrassment seriously and Dynont was left on his own (not literally). At the end of 8th grade, an unknown being knocked Dyn off his feet and asked him if he wanted power. Dyn responded yes, and the being transformed him; he had vocal cords and became a Celedora, despite the being not being Kronnos. He had new powers but had no idea how to use them, since the being had already left him. Dyn ran away from home, still having a grudge against his brother and everybody who made fun of him, and read many books about various things; Haskoradom, Amaros, Dreithar, and -Kinesis powers as well as all the tiers. However, the being had twisted his mind as well, and he started to blame them for the cause of his past abuse. He learned how to control his powers, and even learned one that no one else had ever known or posessed; persuasion. Dynont could persuade anybody to do almost anything or believe amost anything by only talking to them. He once tricked an unnamed Derika into thinking that he was his father (which was chronologically impossible) and made them jump off a cliff. He can make others believe the stupidest of things, like that Nocturna "is just like earth, but friendlier" and persuade others to think that Amaros and Dreithar were evil. Dyn's voice was still never perfect; his vocal cords are poisoned and his voice sounds almost robotic. But he took pride of his voice; for he could use it to his advantage in almost every situation. Dyn will go to extreme measures in order to persuade somebody into believing something; when trying to show people that he is a friend, he will sometimes go and kill mobs in which he befriended. He, however, has a deep grudge against his brother and will become frenzied whenever the subject is brought up. No matter how many times he 'befriends' things, he still has the empty lonely feeling he always had since childhood. The reason he persuades high tiers that he is a friend is in the hope of one day finding someone that truly ''will ''be his friend; however, when he thinks they aren't paying enough attention to him, he backstabs them and tries to find someone else. Powers *'Unimaginable Persuasion - 'The uncomprehendable skill to persuade almost any tier to do, believe, or speak of almost anything *'Necropathy *'Mastered Pyrokinesis' *'Mastered Invisibility' Category:Human Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Highly Feared Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Beings Involved in RoM